


Mach mit mir was du willst

by tortimandi



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ok there's a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortimandi/pseuds/tortimandi
Summary: Richard has got into trouble and has a very serious talk with his boss. Office AU.





	Mach mit mir was du willst

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ramm fic ever so please don't kill me if it's terrible. I really hope it's decent and sorry for any mistakes as I'm not an English native speaker. Enjoy!

Richard was typing on his computer furiously. He was in the office, at his work and could feel that something was very wrong. He knew that he fucked up and the consequences will come sooner or later. He sipped his coffee and grimaced. It was cold and disgusting, he was so deep in his thoughts and doing work that he didn't notice when it has cooled down. He saw his co-worker Schneider slowly approaching his desk with a serious face, it wasn't rather a good sign. 

"Hey Richard, Landers wants to see you. " Schneider said with an equal serious tone of voice as his face. Richard gulped and nodded, still he felt a bit of relief that he's going to talk with Landers, their deputy head and not with their main boss Lindemann. Till Lindemann was usually a calm person but if you did something wrong then sometimes it's better to be not alive than witness his anger. Still Richard felt kinda uneasy that Schneider called their deputy head by his surname and not by his name – Paul – which rather everyone does. Richard stood up and went straight to Paul's office, he stopped right before doors, corrected his tie and glasses, took a breath and knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" Richard heard Landers' deep voice. When he entered office, he saw Paul standing back to him and looking through the window which was behind his big desk. Then he turned around with his arms folded. 

"Kruspe." Paul just said that one word and Richard gulped because Paul usually called him by his first name. He had very serious expression and it surely wasn't a good sign because their boss was known of his smile which was very often on his face. 

"Yes?" Richard said hesitantly. 

"You know what and you know why you're here, Richard. You fucked up totally." Paul said seriously. 

"We lost our contract because of you, our company missed such an opportunity because of damn you! It was really a big chance and you fucked it up. I trusted and counted on you Richard. I'm very disappointed." Paul said with a frown. Richard was just standing there awkwardly and didn't know what to say, he knew that he fucked up. Management sent him at meeting with people from another company which was all ready to sign a contract with them. Instead of doing all right, Richard got drunk, came at meeting and insulted some important dudes from this company. Richard winced suddenly at blurry memories from the meeting, what the fuck got into him then? 

"I know and I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into me and how it happened. I promise that it won't happen anymore, really-" Richard said a bit despairing and was interrupted by boss. 

"Oh for sure it won't happen anymore! I'll make sure of it. What the hell happened to your damn perfectionism, Richard? You always make everything as best as you can and then something like that happens! What the fuck?" Richard never seen Paul that angry. 

"You know, I should fire you for what you did." Richard looked at him with wide eyes and surprised expression. 

"What?! You can't do that!" Richard knew that he fucked up but being fired out? 

"Yes, I can." Paul said with still a serious face. "I don't really want it because you always did your work well but when Till will found out about what happened, he will certainly want to know all names responsible by it and then all of those fired out. And you're the one responsible by it." 

"Yea-yeah I know and I'm sorry for this all! But you can't fire me! I work here for years and as you said I always did all well. Where I'll go if you fire me, what I'll do? I have taxes to pay, I have to live for something!" Desperate Richard said. "I'll do everything you want, just don't fire me, please." Richard was able to do all shit work, everything what's worst to just keep this job. Paul looked at him and sighed. 

"You'll do everything I want, you say." Paul said with a small smirk. "That's an interesting offer though." He said with some mischief in his eyes. Richard looked at him with hope that maybe he convinced him in the end and won't be fired. He nodded. "Yes, I will." Paul grinned. 

"Lock the door then, please." Paul said suddenly and Richard looked at him surprised. 

"Why for?" He said hesitantly. 

"Just do it. If you want to keep this job you'll do what I say." Paul said confidently. Richard locked the door and stood in front of Paul's desk. He was a bit caught off guard by this all and didn't know what Paul plans to do. Paul approached him, stopped in front of him and leaned against his desk. Then he started looking at Richard, up and down. 'Is he checking me out or what?' Richard thought confused. 

Paul smirked and touched gently Richard's chest through his shirt and then took off Richard's glasses and put them down on the desk. Richard was really confused by his boss' actions and was even more confused when he heard him. 

"You know, you're really a good-looking man Richard." Paul said confidently. 'Ookay, this is getting even weirder with each second.' Richard thought. What this all was about? He didn't expect his boss to say something like that to him. Richard always thought that Landers was handsome but never approached him with a topic like that, because how are you even supposed to make a move on your boss? And He didn't really think that Paul was into men anyway. 

"Get down on your knees." Paul said and Richard stared at him and gulped. So this was really what Paul wanted? Richard's head was full of thoughts, what the fuck is happening? Should he really do it? But no, he really needs this job and anyway Paul was a good looking man too so it won't be that bad. At least he hoped so. Richard knelt in front of Paul and looked up at him. Paul still had a serious expression on his face but there was some naughtiness in his eyes and Richard thought it was quite hot. Then Paul unbuckled his pants and freed his cock right in front of Richard's face. Richard's eyes widened, this all was happening so fast and he certainly didn't expect this all to happen when he entered this office just few minutes ago. He's really going to suck off his boss. 

"Suck it." Paul just said. Richard took it a bit hesitantly into his hands and touched it slowly. After taking it in his hand, he twirled his tongue around the head first and then ran his hand up to the head and rubbed his thumb along the slit. Then he slid his tongue up the whole length as he licked underneath it. 

Paul gasped and Richard smiled with cock in his mouth. He put his hand at the base of it again and licked and sucked the head again and then took more of the cock into his mouth. Paul threw his head back. 

"Fuck, you're good." Paul looked down at the black haired man and moaned when Richard took him even deeper. Richard moaned also meanwhile bobbing his head up and down, he could feel Paul's hands in his hair as he held him there and it turned him on. Paul suddenly started fucking into his mouth and Richard gagged a bit so he had to stop and take his mouth off of it for a moment. Then Paul grabbed Richard by the tie and let him stood up and kissed him intensely. Meanwhile Paul grabbed Richard by his ass and then crotch. Richard moaned and Paul smirked when he felt how hard younger man was. 

"You enjoy it very much, don't you Reesh? I knew you would, I had a feeling that you like to be treated like a whore sometimes." Richard moaned when he heard dirty talking of his boss. Paul smirked even more. "Oh shit, fuck me already." Richard said when Paul was unbuttoning quickly taller man's shirt. 

Paul chuckled when he heard how eager Richard was and Richard thought the sound of it was dirty and hot. "As you wish, just a moment." He spread his shirt, touched his chest and then sucked on Richard's nipple. Younger man moaned. "Oh fuck." He just hoped that he wasn't really that loud and no one heard him outside. Paul unbuckled Richard's pants and took off his cock. He was kissing and sucking on his neck meanwhile touching his cock. Richard didn't expect it, in general he didn't expect anything what was happening right now. Richard usually was the top but he really enjoyed right now how older man was holding him and doing whatever he wants. 

"Bück dich. On my desk." Paul commanded and Richard did as he said. Paul took out lube and condoms from his cabinet and put some lube on his fingers. 

"Spread your legs." Richard did again as he was told and waited in anticipation. Paul touched his ass and started to prepare him with his other hand. He took one finger and slowly circled it around Richard's hole. Richard flinched a little at the feel of it. Then Paul slowly let his finger enter and Richard tensed up a bit. Soon second finger followed and finally third. 

"Fuck me already, don't fucking tease me anymore." Richard said and moaned when he felt Paul's fingers touching his special spot. 

"So impatient. If I knew that you'd be like that, I'd fucked you already a long time ago. Control freaks sometimes need someone to fuck the shit out of them and you're not different." Paul removed his fingers. 

"Turn around and lie on your back. I want to see your pretty face when I fuck you." Richard panted and did as he was told. He noticed that Paul meanwhile removed his shirt and tie and was completely shirtless right now. Richard looked at his serious face, his tattoos on his arms and neck and finally at his hard cock. Richard swallowed, the view was hot as hell. "Fuck me, please." Paul smirked and put Richard's hands above his head and then tied them up by his tie. 

"Oooh boss is kinky as I see." Richard said playfully with a smirk. 

"Yes I am, you've got a problem with that?" 

"No, on the contrary. I enjoy it very much but really fuck me already because my cock is already starting aching. I need a relief, man." 

"Pain sometimes is really good." Paul teased as he put a condom and some lube on his cock. Richard groaned and then moaned as he felt Paul pushing his cock slowly into him. Paul began thrusting slow at first. Then he started fucking him a bit faster. He would pull out almost all the way and then thrust back into Richard roughly, as far as he could go, over and over. Richard loved it. He couldn't help but just moan. He felt like a whore, being fucked hard on the desk of his boss to just keep a job. In this moment he forgot what was the cause of this all anyway and didn't care about anything. He just enjoyed Paul's cock inside him. Very much. That all turned him on more than ever. Then Paul’s hips started to move in more short, quick moves, his cock driving Richard crazy. Paul squeezed Richard’s hips and let his fingers wander across his belly and chest while the other one took a hold of his hard cock and started to pump it with his hips in sync. Richard began to push his hips back into Paul, trying to get as much pleasure out of it as possible. 

"So eager to be fucked by the boss." Paul said with a moan, he was amazed by the view before him. Richard all horny and eager on his desk. Utterly fuckable and beautiful. Richard felt how Paul intensified his tempo, snapping his hips with more force, making his whole body move from the impacts. 

"F-fuck, I'm getting close." Richard panted. 

"Me too." Paul jerked Richard off and then younger man came with a moan. Paul felt Richard's hole tighten around his cock, thrusted quickly few more times and soon followed him and came. He slide out from Richard, took off condom and collapsed on the desk beside Richard. 

"Fuuuck." He collapsed and exhaled loudly. 

"Shit." Richard just said breathlessly. They were staring at themselves and looked deep into each other's eyes. Both enjoying and admiring each other's beauty. Richard admired Paul's grey-blue eyes, tattoos and small freckles which were visible from the close. It looked rather cute. Richard suddenly attacked Paul's lips and started kissing him lazily. Paul moaned into his mouth. 

"You won't fire me, will you?" Richard said as their lips parted. 

"And here I thought that you really wanted to kiss me but you just did it to convince me to not fire you." Paul teased. 

"I-I.. Well! I did it because I enjoyed everything you did it here to me, to be honest." Richard blushed and Paul grinned. "But this is too important, I have to know it. I did all what you said and you promised that you won't fire me if I'll do everything." Paul nodded. 

"Yes, I promised and I won't fire you." Richard breathed a sigh of relief. "In fact if something like that will happen more often, maybe I could give you a salary increase. You're damn good." Paul said with a smirk and Richard huffed. "You don't need to pay me for a fuck, I can do it for free. Thanks for an offer though." They looked at each other and started laughing. They didn't regret anything what happened here.


End file.
